Strangers and Mini Muffins
by RubirosaRocks
Summary: Mike and Connie have to wait for a Jury verdict. In the meantime, Connie decides to sit outside for lunch but comes across a very rude man. Mike doesn't react in a way Connie expects. One outrageous One-shot


**Strangers and Mini muffins**

**Summary: Mike and Connie have to wait for a Jury verdict. In the meantime, Connie decides to sit outside for lunch but comes across a very rude man. Mike doesn't react in a way Connie expects. One outrageous One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Connie and Mike belong to Dick Wolf and NBC but the hot rude guy is mine. **

**The idea is not 100% original. I was inspired by a coincidence told by Phillip Baker, so credit goes to him.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm, bright and sunny spring afternoon on Centre Street in New York City. Flowers were blossoming, birds were chirping, bees were buzzing and every lawyer was out of their office. After a grueling court case, the Jury was finally sent out and therefore Connie and Mike walked out of the Courthouse. Both of their thoughts were filled with what the verdict might be.<p>

"I'm getting hungry, you up for some lunch?" Asked Connie.

"I'm sorry but Jack wants to see me," Mike disappointingly moped as he read his Blackberry. "I'll come get you when the Jury are in , Ok? Enjoy lunch though."

"Ok, See you. Thanks," Connie said as she watched her partner head back to the office.

"What a shame," she sighed, "it's such a beautiful day".

Connie spotted her favourite stall and then searched for a nearby seat, but there was no luck, all the close ones were taken. She approached the stall and ordered a bag of mini muffins. She struggled deciding whether or not to get a coffee also, she decided in the end not to. She held her bag and coat on one arm and carried the muffin bag in the opposite hand. She turned around to find a nice park bench under a tree. She didn't have to go too far after all. The warmer weather suddenly got to her and she decided that she could really go for a cold drink. So Connie put down her belongings to reserve the park bench, made her way to the drink stall and bought an Iced-Tea.

She eventually came back to her awesome spot only to find a man sitting there beside her belongings. She couldn't bother to move so she just sat down next to him. She sipped on her cool beverage and grabbed a mini muffin from the bag beside her. The attractive man suddenly smiled at her and then also grabbed one of her mini muffins. She hesitated mid tea-sip and raised an eyebrow at the man in disbelief. She thought about snatching the bag right out of that thief's hands but didn't want to ruin the nice the day she was having.

"_The nerve of this man!"_ she thought as she continued drinking, in attempt to keep a lid on her anger. _"Should I say something? They're only muffins, Connie, only muffins- but the principle!" _She folded her arms and kept looking at the scenery around her. She went for another mini muffin, this time she kept an eye on him. After she put the bag down, he waited when Connie shot him a sharp look. Connie ate another. He continued to wait until she looked the other way to snatch another one.

"Ha!" he victoriously gestured, this time his cheeky smile grew even bigger. It got Connie thinking even more.

"_What kind of game is this? Wait a minute; did Mike set me up for one of those Punk'd pranks? So where's the hidden camera then, Mike?"_ She looked around smoothly and pretended to be cool about the whole situation. She still wasn't quite sure why the stranger was so fascinated with her…and her muffins. At first she presumed he was just a greedy lawyer who thought it was acceptable to eat her food too. Then she noticed his attire; it had a professional look but a look more casual than your average lawyer. _"Maybe he's really hungry and doesn't have food."_ His beautiful green eyes followed her to see what she would do next. Perhaps he was testing how long it would take for her to say something, or _more_ likely how long it would take for her to hurl her bottle at his head!

Many mini muffins later, the score out of 20 was:

_**Stranger: 13**_

_**Connie: 6**_

Only one final one remained in the bottom of the bag. Both Connie and the stranger stink-eyed the bag and each other. Connie could have sworn that she pictured tumbleweed rolling between them over the _last _muffin. Her vision was interrupted when a phone suddenly beeped and the man stood up. He was a very tall man so it was easy to stretch out his long arm to steal the last muffin, quickly. He then started to break it to pieces. Connie's confusion couldn't have shown any clearer on her face in that moment when the man gave her the other half of the muffin. She was slightly shocked and sat forward to receive her own food. Perhaps he had a heart after all she thought. The man put the bag in the bin and gave her one last cheeky smile and even a wink as he headed off into the crowds of Centre Street.

"Did you enjoy lunch with your…ah friend there?" Connie jumped as she turned to find Mike tilting his head in curiosity at her.

"…You mean did he enjoy my lunch? She stood up in hurry.

"He what?"

"Do you know him? Cause' I don't" she exclaimed as she threw her empty Tea bottle in the bin and reached for her things.

"No. Well, the Jury's back, so we better head in. There's no time grab some more-" Mike began.

"(Sigh) I won't bother now"

Mike let out a giggle and continued, "Are you going to… press charges?" He tilted his head once again with a smirk.

"Ha! No, I'll just let it go. I mean, they were only muffins after all. So what's so funny, Mike?"

She couldn't work out why guys weren't taking her seriously that afternoon. Were they sorry for her? She gave a quick look over herself to see if she spilt anything or if her shirt had been buttoned enough. She found nothing out of place. Mike smiled at her again as she picked up her coat to go back into the courthouse. She grabbed her bag only to discover another bag tumble out of it…

Mike sat down next to Connie as she gave herself a face-palm and began to laugh. Mike patted her on the back and laughed also.

It was a full bag of mini muffins- _**Her**_ mini muffins.


End file.
